Goblin Slayer: Una Nueva Misión (Semi AU)
by Templario.Oscuro
Summary: Capitulo VII o Epílogo, disfrútenla y gracias por leer mi primera historia en la sección de Goblin Slayer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola querida comunidad de Globin Slayer, les saludo cordialmente en esta nueva historia será algo corta en realidad tendremos una determinada cantidad de capítulos siendo en total 6 y un epilogo.**

 **Antes de comenzar nos ubicaremos en un punto fuera de la historia ya conocida por todos tanto en la novela ligera, el manga y recientemente en la serie de anime estrenada hace un par de días.**

 **Como dije esta historia está ambientada antes de los sucesos ya mencionados anteriormente, la idea básicamente se centra en el ya conocido protagonista Goblin Slayer, en compañía de la Bruja (Witch) y el Lancero (Spearman), también tendremos a la Chica Vaquera (Cow Girl) y la Chica del Gremio (Guild Girl) respectivamente.**

 **Sin más que decir, iniciamos este primer capítulo:**

* * *

 **Contextualización:** _En un pueblo pequeño en los territorios del norte de la región donde en su mayoría residen cazadores, leñadores y tramperos de pieles en compañía de sus familias pero en el último tiempo han resistido los continuos ataques de extraños seres que nunca antes se habían visto por aquella región, un hombre ha sido enviado hacia la oficina central de Adventurer's Guild (gremio de aventureros), para contratar los servicios de algunos aventureros y exterminar a los invasores._

* * *

 **Capítulo I: Un Equipo Atípico.**

 _ **Oficina central, esa mañana.**_

-Tengo hambre- comento. –¿Qué podemos desayunar?- pregunto.

-Algo ligero- contesto. –Pero nutritivo, en lo personal prefiero algo de avena con leche o un poco de fruta…de la temporada.

-Yo quiero comer tocino, huevos, pan y algo de cerveza para pasar todo- fue su respuesta.

La pareja antes de continuar hacia la taberna más cercana, decidieron realizar una pequeña parada en la oficina central del _Adventurer's Guild,_ el invierno estaba solo a un par de semanas de su inminente llegada, aprovechando los últimos días de otoño en encontrar algún trabajo que dejara grandes beneficios monetarios era perfecto antes de iniciar el invierno, siendo en aquella región en parte lluvioso como algunas nevadas bastante ocasionales.

El lugar estaba como de costumbre lleno de clientes requiriendo los servicios de los aventureros para diversas tareas, en el momento de acercase al mesón para obtener algún trabajo. El Lancero y La Bruja eran aventureros de rango de plata, muchos pensaban que su cooperación mutua estaba centrada en alguna relación amorosa pero todo era estrictamente laboral.

En cambio para los aventureros novatos, la singular pareja eran auténticos héroes como leyendas deseando poder realizar alguna misión en un futuro cercano junto a ellos. El Lancero mostrando una sonrisa galante se acerco a la encargada del mesón, saludándola enérgicamente e incluso comenzando a presumir sobre sus hazañas en medio de la misiones.

-¡Hola!- dijo La Chica del Gremio.

-Hola- contesto El Lancero. –La última misión fue algo sencilla, buscamos algo más arriesgado para nuestro rango como beneficio…

La Bruja prefería ignorar las habladurías de su compañero, con sus ojos recorrió toda la sala buscando alguien en especifico. Algunos aventureros con solo verla trataban de captar su atención o incluso entablar alguna conversación, ella simplemente fingía que no existían dentro de su campo de visión, en lo personal consideraba a muchos aventureros como algo aburridos.

-¡Disculpa!- dijo La Chica del Gremio dejando al Lancero de lado y hablando completamente solo. –Si lo estas buscando, estuvo hace tan solo minutos….pero regreso a su hogar en las afueras, dijo que vendría por la tarde a buscar alguna misión- señalo.

-¡Oh!- exclamo La Bruja. –Eso es una verdadera lástima….¡en fin, tienes alguna misión para nosotros en especial algo que sea beneficio!- inquirió a ella.

La Chica del Gremio se quedo algo pensativa frente al Lancero como La Bruja, recordando casualmente que un cliente proveniente de una aldea al norte de la región vino en búsqueda de algunos aventureros para cierto trabajo.

-Un señor a primera hora de esta mañana vino buscando a tres aventureros….él en realidad, me explico que unas extrañas criaturas que nunca antes había visto, estaban comenzando a realizar ciertos ataques a su aldea al Norte de la región. En principio pudieron repelerlos con suma facilidad pero ahora la situación se ha vuelto mucho más peligrosa, afirma que esas criaturas son tan altas y musculosas…como un humano adulto…

-Quizás sean orcos- dijo El Lancero. –Pero al Norte de esta región es algo difícil de ver, siempre están al Sur…

-En ocasiones los orcos pueden viajar a los territorios más frió, encontrando cavernas abandonadas y comenzando ampliarla o en cierta medida alguna edificación abandonada para hacer su hogar- dijo La Bruja.

-Sí, desean puedo traerlo para que les explique….con más detalle la situación del su pueblo…e incluso hablar del pago- señalo La Chica del Gremio.

-¡Claro!- contesto La Bruja.

Tanto La Bruja como El Lancero esperaron unos minutos antes de la llegada de aquel cliente, cuando la Chica del Gremio regreso en compañía de un hombre de mediana edad, vistiendo ropas de cuero y piel, los saludo toscamente pero en sus ojos reflejaban cierta desesperación por los ataques en su pueblo natal.

-¡Buenos días!- dijo. –Mi nombre es Travis, necesito de su ayuda…prometo pagarles por adelantado si es necesario y al terminar el trabajo le daremos a cada uno 5 pieles de martas…

-Un gusto- dijo La Bruja. –Piel de marta, en invierno se puede vender fácilmente a un buen precio e incluso puedo quedarme con alguna…- se dijo.

-Hola- dijo El Lancero. –La bella señorita encargada de las misiones, nos hablo de su particular situación…

-Bueno…todo comenzó a finales del verano, en principio apenas le dimos importancia pero ahora han comenzado atacar en medio de la noche…- continuando con su historia por unos minutos.

En resumida palabras en principio los habitantes del pueblo apenas le dieron importancia a su presencia, pero luego de un tiempo comenzaron a multiplicarse y crecer rápidamente. Ahora aquellos seres eran tan atrevidos acosando mujeres, quemando casas e incluso devorando todo a su paso. La Bruja al oír las características de aquellos seres rápidamente tuvo en mente a quien se refería, en cuanto al Lancero se mostro incomodo por la descripción de Travis.

-Quizás…- intervino La Chica del Gremio y buscando algo bajo el mesón. –Pueda identificarlo para salir de todas dudas- depositando frente a ellos un enorme libro.

Travis abrió el grueso volumen revisando cada página, en ocasiones se detenía viendo algunos seres humanoides pero enseguida cambiaba de página. La Bruja estaba segura a quien se refería, en cambio El Lancero cruzaba los dedos deseando que aquellos seres fueran orcos.

-¡Por favor, orcos!- se dijo. –O sino él….

-Ellos- señalo Travis. –Estos seres… pero son más grandes, en principio eran estos de aquí. Pensé que eran Orcos pero parecen que no lo son….- señalo una de las ilustraciones.

-¡Goblin!- dijo La Chica del Gremio. –Digamos que no soy una experta y nada de eso…pero parece que estos Goblins...han crecido mucho en tan poco tiempo….¡Los aventureros de aquí, suelen luchar con ellos pero existe…uno en particular…si puede esperar, hasta la tarde…podrá hablar con el experto!...

-Son tan grandes como un adulto y musculoso, pensé que eran orcos….en el norte cerca de las montañas son algo difíciles de ver….a los…¡Goblins!...pero si existe, un experto puedo esperarlo…y les pido disculpa por hacerles perder el tiempo…- dijo Travis.

-Yo pienso aceptar la misión….acaba de mencionar que nos pagara con 5 pieles de martas al terminar, en esta época podre obtener un buen precio por esas pieles- dijo La Bruja. –Los Goblins…no son mi fuerte, pero el dinero es primero y tampoco me importa que él se niegue a realizar la misión pero al menos podre hablar con el Goblin Slayer- se dijo viendo el rostro de sorpresa de su compañero.

-¡Hey!- dijo El Lancero. –Son Goblins y somos rango de plata, no podemos desprestigiarnos de esa forma…aunque sea una buena paga…..estarás con él…

-Como gustes…pero necesito el dinero….como esas pieles…tampoco me importa hacer equipo con el Goblin Slayer- dijo La Bruja jugando con un mechón de su cabello con el dedo indice derecho. –O le tienes miedo- inquirió a él.

-Suertuda- se dijo La Chica del Gremio. –El Goblin Slayer vendrá esta tarde nuevamente, quizás puedan hablar con él y explicarle toda la situación.

-Yo estoy dispuesto a pagar hasta tres aventureros como dar 5 pieles de martas a cada uno, no veo problema en contratar a los tres- comento Travis. –Podemos reunirnos al medio día…- señalo.

-Perfecto- dijo La Bruja. –Yo iré de todas formas…y no creo que sea necesario reunirnos, iré hablar en persona con él…usted puede ir a preparase para el viaje de regreso…

-Eso suena bien- contesto Travis. –Nos veremos en la posada de aquí en junto, apenas salga el sol…

-Es un trato- contesto La Bruja.

El Lancero se quedo estupefacto por las palabras de su compañera, e incluso apenas dio crédito a lo que sucedió, tras salir de la oficina central de _Adventurer's Guild._ La bruja tomo un camino diferente dirigiéndose hacia la granja donde residía, el Goblin Slayer.

 _ **En la granja.**_

La Chica Vaquera miraba las nubes teniendo en mente algo de lluvia, durante una parte de la tarde. Regresando a sus tareas diarias en ayudar a su tío, continúo centrada en sus labores tras el desayuno.

-Solo necesito poner la leña bajo el cobertizo para evitar que se moje- se dijo. En el momento de llegar al cobertizo se percato que una gran parte de la leña, ya estaba en el interior de la edificación.

-Espero que no te moleste- dijo él cargando entre sus brazos más leños.

-No para nada- contesto La Chica Vaquera. –Y de todas formas necesitaba colocarlos bajo techo…parece que va llover- señalando las nubes.

-¡También lo supongo!- contesto.

La Chica Vaquera como el Goblin Slayer se conocían de la más tierna infancia, pero por azares del destino su hogar natal fue destruido por los Goblins siendo la chica afortunada de librarse del trágico destino a diferencia de él, siendo testigo de toda la tragedia.

Ella logro escapar gracias a que su tío, la llevo a la granja siendo aquel ataque esa misma noche tras su partida, ahora ambos vivían bajo el mismo techo, pero el aventurero pagaba cada mes una cantidad de dinero por el hospedaje como comida al tío de la chica.

-Debes ir, nuevamente a la oficina- inquirió ella. –O acaso las misiones para eliminar Goblins, suelen bajar en esta época del año.

-En realidad sigue como de costumbre- contesto él. –Se vuelve peor….al estar ocultos en sus madrigueras o refugio….se multiplican como algunos aventureros novatos ni se atreven a salir a cazarlos en invierno, pero su número como desarrollo se vuelve excesivamente más grotesco…he estado vigilando algunas cavernas cercanas pero están completamente abandonadas…no he visto a un goblin en una semana, eso es intrigante…

-Entonces ellos…pueden estar planeando algo- inquirió a él.

-Eso depende…en caso que fuera un chaman estarían preparándose para el invierno…pero si estuviera un Lord Goblin…eso es harina de otro costal…

-¿Cómo sabrías que un Lord Goblin estuviera aquí?- pregunto.

-Digamos que sucederían…dos ataques en diferentes aldeas para comenzar, luego buscaría algunos restos como huesos con enormes marcas de colmillos y como pista final….digamos que si un Lord Goblin se instalara en esta zona….lo sabría de inmediato…en especial cuando él estuviera buscando alguna mujer en especial- contesto.

-¡Oh!- dijo La Chica Vaquera de cierta forma se sorprendió pero recordó las trampas que estaban instaladas en las afueras de la granja como sus alrededores e incluso aquel polvo especial que le entrego él. –Tengo ese extraño polvo guardado en ocasiones me pregunto, si alguna vez lo voy a necesitar…pero recuerdo que siempre estas vigilando los alrededores de la granja- esbozando una sonrisa.

-Ese polvo debes utilizarlo en una verdadera emergencia- contesto. –Pero es improbable que se instale un Lord Goblin…en esta región…al menos que encuentre una enorme caverna con todo lo necesario para gobernar…

-¡Creo que tienes visitas!- señalo La Chica Vaquera en dirección del camino principal.

El Goblin Slayer termino de colocar los leños en el cobertizo posando su mirada hacia La Bruja y un poco más retrasado El Lancero, estudiando los alrededores de la granja.

-Mmm…..es extraño- se dijo acercándose hacia ellos. –¡Buenos días!- levantando levemente la mano en señal de saludo. Tanto La Bruja como El Lancero estudiaron en silencio tanto al Goblin Slayer como La Chica Vaquera.

-Disculpa por venir a molestarte- dijo La Bruja. –Necesitamos hablar.

-¡Podemos hacerlo aquí!- contesto Globin Slayer. –No veo problema para hacerlo, y el tío de ella es al que le pago…¡el hospedaje!- exclamo.

El Lancero prefería no tratar con el Goblin Slayer como la mayoría de los aventureros de rango de plata lo consideraban como alguien despreciable por cazar solamente Goblins, a diferencia de La Bruja que lo miraba con otros ojos considerándolo fascinante por todos sus conocimientos y obsesión hacia esas criaturas, escuchando por parte de algunos novatos como eliminaba a los Goblins.

Ella deseaba ser testigo de aquellos métodos, en primera persona e incluso no le importaba que su compañero no fuera con ellos.

-Un hombre proveniente del norte de esta región, dijo que su aldea está siendo invadida por Goblins y estaba buscando a tres aventureros….estuve pensando que podemos trabajar juntos- dijo La Bruja. –Nos prometió una buena paga como 5 pieles de martas al terminar el trabajo….pero yo no soy una experta en cazar Goblins, pero con tu ayuda podemos acabar esta misión rapidamente….y obtener grandes beneficios…

-No puedo creer esto- se dijo El Lancero. –Siempre es lo mismo, este sujeto realmente me incomoda…y llevando todo el tiempo ese yelmo…tampoco puedo interpretar su rostro…realmente este sujeto es algo…¡raro!- manteniendo silencio mientras su compañera explicaba todos los detalles.

-Aquí tengo los detalles de la misión- dijo La Bruja eximiendo la hoja con toda la información.

-Con decir que deberé eliminar Goblins, iré de todas formas pero suelo trabajar solo todo el tiempo- dijo el Goblin Slayer. –Pero no veo problema en tener algo de apoyo…¡Compañera!...

La Bruja esbozo una sonrisa por tener en el equipo al singular Goblin Slayer de su lado, en cambio El Lancero se mostro realmente incomodo pero había una fuerte suma de dinero de por medio y pronto llegaría el invierno.

Cuando la pareja dejo la granja luego de acordar el punto de reunión. La Chica Vaquera se quedo de pie junto a él y le pregunto.

-¿Vas a necesitar algo además de tu equipo?- fueron su palabras con una gentil sonrisa.

-¡Sí!- fue su respuesta. –¡Espero que puedas, cumplir mi petición!...- mientras su ojo izquierdo brillaba a través de la careta del yelmo.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente, punto de reunión.**_

-Recuerda…todo es por el dinero- se dijo El Lancero. –Es un buen pago y fin del asunto- se repitió.

El Lancero prefería ir por una misión de acuerdo a su posición pero La Bruja estaba de cierto modo interesada en ir a esa aldea en especial por el dinero como las 5 pieles prometidas e incluso ni se mostraba molesta por el Goblin Slayer. En cambio Travis había venido en una carreta y poder transportar con mayor discreción a los 3 aventureros, simulando ser un comerciante.

-Ya va siendo hora- dijo Travis. –Su colega….¿Vendrá?- pregunto.

-El Goblin Slayer vendrá pero aún quedan unos minutos antes de partir- contesto ella. –Realmente parece molesto e incomodo por viajar con él- mirando de reojo a su compañero.

-¡Disculpen, el retraso no suelo llegar tarde!- se anuncio él. –Usted debe ser el hombre que nos contrato…

Travis miro de pie a cabeza al recién llegado comprendiendo la razón del porque la Chica del Gremio como La Bruja le aconsejaron reclutarlo, como trampero de pieles sabia cuando alguien conocía su oficio pero aquel llamado Goblin Slayer, resultaba ser de la clase de hombre que conocía a la perfección su trabajo.

-Entonces…ya va siendo hora- dijo La Bruja mirando de reojo al Goblin Slayer llevando una manta, cargando un bolso sobre su hombro, hasta un arco y con un carcaj de flechas. –Puede ser considerado como alguien extraño e incluso despreciable por cazar únicamente…goblins, pero es bastante….¡Fascinante!- se dijo y cerrando su abrigo.

El Lancero fue el último en abordar el carro, sin apartar su mirada de su nuevo compañero sintiendo un extraño escalofrió en todo su ser.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llegamos con el primer capítulo, sobre el segundo lo tendré a finales de este mes necesito trabajarlo con más detalle, he tratado de mantener en cierta forma los personajes ya conocidos pero podre agregar un factor psicológico e incluso reflexión interna de los personajes.**

 **Eso es todo nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo a finales de mes, hasta la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola lectores les saludo nuevamente trayendo el siguiente de esta historia, antes de comenzar debo decir que realmente me sorprendió la cantidad de lectores que se dieron el tiempo en leer el inicio de esta aventura. En principio me dije que si al menos había 50 lectores que leyeran mi primer capítulo de la historia, me daba por satisfecho por completo ahora traigo el siguiente capítulo como dije, espero que sigan hasta el final.**

 **Advierto desde ya que tendremos gore, acción y más gore, están ya avisados, se sugiere discreción.**

 **Y vamos con el capitulo:**

* * *

 ** _En la Granja._**

Los primeros rayos del sol penetraron por pequeñas aperturas de la ventana de su habitación en el momento percibir los ápices de luz, con las ropas de cama trato de cubrirse el rostro pero el cacareo del gallo de la granja se hizo escucha en ese instante.

-Mmm…ya amaneció- se dijo La Chica Vaquera apartando las ropas de cama. –¡Las noches se vuelven extensas y los días cortos!….Tengo mucho trabajo por delante- se dijo comenzando a vestir.

Luego de salir de su habitación en dirección de la cocina para preparar el desayuno, se detuvo frente a una puerta llevando su mano a la manilla entrando en el cuarto, ella estudio todo con su vista, oído y olfato quedando a tan solo pocos centímetros de la cama vacía.

 _-…¡Estaré fuera por unos cuantos días, regresare cuando me sea posible!..-_ recordando las palabras de él.

Luego de girarse hacia la puerta de la habitación, se percato de cierto objeto apoya en la pared.

-¡Una ballesta y saeta!- se dijo acercándose al arma en cuestión y tomándola entre sus manos. –Siempre deja todo su armamento en el viejo granero, pero esta ballesta será para mí…- se pregunto y revisando aquella arma.

La Chica Vaquera supuso que la ballesta fue dejada por mero descuido del Goblin Slayer, pero sabia en el fondo de su corazón que él, la estaba protegiendo a su modo.

-Una vez me explico cómo utilizarla- se dijo saliendo del cuarto con la ballesta. –Quizás debería practicar con ella….¡en un lugar seguro!- pensó.

* * *

 **Capítulo II: Un Mapa Con Muchos Secretos**

 _ **Dos días después, noche.**_

-Con….ese son…¡1!- dijo mientras la hoja de acero estaba cubierto por un rojo carmesí resplandeciendo con la luz de la luna llena.

Él se movió rápidamente hacia su siguiente presa en medio de la hierba pero ellos estaba listo para enfrentarlo, sus movimientos era simples como a la vez letales. El segundo cayó muerto con la garganta completamente rajada ahogándose con su propia sangre y tratando de liberarse de aquel fatídico destino.

-Ahora son 2- se dijo con su ojo izquierdo brillando intensamente. –Es extraño solo son exploradores pero ni siquiera son goblins pequeños, estos son trasgos….pero nada de un campeón o un chaman….- se dijo tomando el garrote del segundo trasgo muerto.

El Goblin Slayer se mantenía completamente centrando en sus dos restantes objetivos que estaban listo para atacar, el comportamiento de aquellos seres le parecía bastante inusual pero en el fondo por sus años de estudios como cacerías, en ocasiones los Goblins podían realizar partidas de exploradores para averiguar sobre su entorno en especial para obtener el simple placer de matar indiscriminadamente.

El tercero trasgo lanzo un rugido empuñando un garrote pero el cuarto portando una lanza trato tomarlo por sorpresa, increíblemente contuvo tanto el primer ataque como el segundo solo necesito bloquear la punta de la lanza con su escudo con la ayuda de un pequeño cuchillo pudo clavarlo en el cuello del tercer trasgo.

-Son 3- dijo viendo al cuarto completamente enfurecido.

Dejando de lado el garrote que había tomado del segundo trasgo, estaba dispuesto a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo pero con la única diferencia de empuñar una daga de 10 cm.

El ultimo trasgo rugió pero él esperaba un descuido solo necesitaba bloquear los continuos ataques de la lanza, comenzando a ver en aquel ser algo de desesperación. El Goblin Slayer encontré el espacio necesario para atacarlo, al lanzar la daga fue a dar directamente en el hombro del trasgo perdiendo su arma, rápidamente tomo una piedra tan grande como su mano impactando en el rostro comenzando a desfigurando por completo las facciones de aquella horrible cara que tanto odiaba, para él todo ellos solían resultarles iguales en especial por aquel grupo que ataco su hogar.

-Con este son…¡4!- dejando la piedra de lado y estudiando el rostro desfigurado del trago notando entre lo que alguna pudo ser llamado una cara, ahora tan solo quedaba un globo ocular. –¡Veamos ahora que hacían estas bestias!- se dijo.

Al inspeccionar las pertenecías de aquel grupo pudo encontrar al interior de un moral con sangre seca y revisando su contenido.

-Un cuchillo…un catalejo…un par de cráneos de conejo posiblemente…y esto…- llamando su atención un mapa cuidadosamente enrollado. –Es una ruta…son sus movimientos…pero ellos iban de regreso hacia su guarida posiblemente….- se dijo estudiando los alrededores.

Mientras aquel hombre llamado Travis, La bruja y El Lancero estaban durmiendo, se ofreció voluntariamente para tomar la guardia de aquella noche. En medio de su guardia detecto en primer lugar a un primer trasgo, luego fue en búsqueda de los otros cuatros trasgos muertos a sus pies, moviéndose rápidamente para evitar que alertaran a los demás pero aquel mapa le pareció demasiado intrigante suponiendo un posible escenario en dirección de su destino.

-Si en el caso que algún…¡Lord Goblin este asentado en la región, ya tengo un primer indicio…comenzando por sus inusuales movimientos….ahora solo falta que tenga una gran cantidad de Goblins a su servicio….este atacando a la vez varias aldeas…y por ultimo necesitaba encontrar a una mujer en especial!...- se dijo inspeccionando por última vez todo aquel sitio antes de regresar al campamento.

 _ **Minutos después, luego de amanecer.**_

La Bruja había sido la primera en despertar aquella nueva mañana cumpliendo su tercera jornada de viaje en dirección a la pequeña aldea en el norte para tratar con un inusual grupo de Goblins. Aquel singular grupo se había detenido a pocos metros del camino principal, la noche anterior por consejo del propio Goblin Slayer les señalo mantenerse al interior del carro mientras él se hacía cargo de la guardia nocturna.

-¿Dónde vas?- pregunto El Lancero descendiendo del carro y notando la ausencia de su nuevo compañero. –¡¿HEY, donde fue ese tío?!- buscando por los alrededores con su mirada.

-Él tuvo algo de trabajo anoche- contesto ella.

-Realmente debemos estar chiflados por viajar con él, la mayoría de los aventureros de rango plata lo evitan….exceptuando por la encargada del mesón, el herrero y esa chica granjera- señalo.

-Esos son los… "otros aventureros"….nosotros necesitamos, el dinero….¿recuerdas?- viendo al Lancero.

-Tal vez conseguir el dinero….con otro traba….- antes de poder concluir siquiera la oración, aquel hombre llamado Travis salió del carro, estudiando la escena en silencio mientras El Lancero se quedaba en silencio en cambio La Bruja solo se limito a esbozar una sonrisa traviesa por su compañero.

-¡Buenos días!- dijo Travis. –Veo que nos falta…al…"Jaeger"…., pero que les parece desayunar deberá regresar cuanto antes- viendo a los dos aventureros.

-¿Jaeger?- pregunto El Lancero.

-Significa cazador- contesto La Bruja. –En el norte de esta región se suele utilizar aquella palabra pero en el fondo solo cambia su pronunciación para referirse a un…."cazador"….- señalo.

-¡OH!- exclamo El Lancero. –Pero donde se abra metido…simplemente se ofrece para ser el vigía y ahora….- percatándose que La Bruja estaba apuntando con su dedo en cierta dirección.

-Tal vez, esa sea la razón del porque…no se encuentra en su puesto- comento La Bruja.

-¡Augh!- se expreso Travis a pesar de trabajar como cazador en su aldea natal. –Realmente ese sujeto sabe hacer su trabajo- se dijo.

En cuanto al Lancero inevitablemente con ver aquel cuerpo suspendido sobre un árbol, trataba de mantener la compostura mientras algunas arcadas comenzaban afectarle antes de expulsar su cena de la noche anterior por todo el suelo.

-Ese tal Goblin Slayer, realmente conoce su oficio- se dijo Travis acostumbrado a ver situaciones con cierta similitud en su aldea natal, tras una cacería y todo el proceso que seguía a continuación. –Yo prepare el desayuno.

-No es mala….idea- contesto El Lancero recuperándose de la impresión.

La Bruja simplemente siguió las huellas que se iban alejando del campamento dejando atrás al cliente como a su compañero, por largos minutos recorrió el sitio encontrando algunos rastros de sangre impregnada en los arboles como en algunas piedras.

-¿Dónde?- se dijo mirando en distintas direcciones.

Al detenerse en medio de los arboles trato de deducir el camino tomado por él, antes de dar otro paso respiro profundamente comenzando a conjurar un hechizo.

-Muéstrame el camino correcto- dijo La Bruja lanzando su hechizo.

La magia reunida por ella se transformo en una esfera, en principio se mantuvo quieta tratando de dar con el camino, solo fueron necesarios un par de segundos hasta dar con la dirección correcta y seguir la esfera mágica. Por algunos minutos camino tranquilamente siguiendo su hechizo llegando hasta campo abierto encontrándose de forma inesperada con los cadáveres de los trasgos viendo claramente como sus cuerpos habían sufrido bastante castigo antes de morir.

-….Realmente estuvo ocupado….pero los mato sin ayuda de nadie, él sin duda se ha ganado su titulo…cada vez que se presenta en la oficina del gremio siempre pide…."Goblins"….y la encargada les da todas las misiones- se dijo.

Solo necesito caminar un par de metros en dirección oriente desde donde llego, para encontrar finalmente a su compañero aventurero.

-¡Buenas días!- contesto él revisando las pertenencias de los trasgos.

-¿Como estuvo la noche, soldado?- inquirió La Bruja. –Goblin Slayer….- llamándolo.

-Tranquila….pero tuvimos visitas bastantes inesperadas….en medio de la noche- contesto. –Y tenia esto- mostrando el mapa que encontró hace un par de horas.

-¿Puedo verlo?- pregunto.

-¡Claro!- contesto pasando el mapa.

La Bruja lo estudio por unos segundos especialmente notando que estaba fabricado de piel animal, pero la tinta resultaba ser una mezcla entre cenizas con sangre posiblemente de animal, en el instante de abrirlo lo estudio por algunos segundos.

-Sin duda es algo poco común….- comento La Bruja.

-Exacto- dijo él. –Inspeccione a cada uno de ellos, la mayoría de las cosas son solo basura pero ese mapa…

-Es más importante- se adelanto La Bruja.

 _ **En el camino con dirección al norte.**_

Tras un rápido desayuno continuaron por el camino rumbo al norte, en el interior del carro los tres aventureros iban discutiendo sobre el inusual mapa encontrado por el Goblin Slayer luego de exterminar a los trasgos que estaban merodeando por la zona.

-Esto es muy inusual- dijo él. –Me he encontrado con distintos grupos en su mayoría suelen quedarse en un solo lugar pero estos exploradores….digamos que han estado moviéndose en distintas áreas cercanas de este camino….esto es realmente muy extraño.

La bruja tomo entre sus manos el mapa estudiándolo nuevamente, especialmente en relación a los puntos donde se encontraban las guaridas cercanas de los Goblins.

-Según tu experiencia….y sin ofender como puedes estar seguro que ellos están actuando de esta manera- dijo El Lancero. –O acaso estas….pensando en algo.

-Ese es un buen punto- dijo La Bruja. –¿Tienes algo en mente?- pregunto y dejando de lado el mapa.

El Goblin Slayer extendió su mano mientras La Bruja volvía a entregarle el mapa de los trasgos y estudiándolo por unos segundos.

-Ellos….simplemente actúan seguros de sí mismos…parecen confiados y desean expandirse….en ocasiones son liderados por chamanes o Goblins más experimentados…es posible que estén ansiando algo más…encontrarme con ese grupo en medio de mi guardia despertó todas mis sospechas….debemos ir al punto más cercano para obtener información- contesto.

-¿Dónde es ese punto más cercano?- pregunto El Lancero.

La Bruja observo al Goblin Slayer desplegar el mapa sobre el piso del carro, señalando un punto en especifico coincidentemente estaban a menos de un día para llegar a ese sitio marcado en el mapa de los trasgos.

-Eso está bastante cerca- dijo El Lancero.

-En realidad muy cerca…..- intervino La Bruja viendo el mapa. –Y el cual es el plan- pregunto.

-¡Matar Goblins!- fue la respuesta de él mientras su ojo izquierdo estaba destellando con un rojo intenso. –Ya tengo un plan en mente y vamos atacar de la forma más predecible…eso será de frente…- mientras La Bruja asistía con una sonrisa y El Lancero se mostraba de acuerdo en ejecutar ese plan.

-Sin duda es…."Fascinante"….ya quiero como vamos a llevar a cabo su plan- se dijo La Bruja.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llegamos queridos lectores con el capitulo comprendo que fue menos extenso, en relación a la siguiente actualización la cual será mucho más extenso tendremos….eso me lleva que me tomare mi tiempo para escribir el tercer capítulo.**

 **Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **Junior VB:** Siempre te he ido esa que faltaba alguno trabajo entre el Goblin Slayer, La Bruja y El Lancero…de cierta forma…lo estoy cumpliendo.

 **Leviathan-sama 666:** Jajajaj…no te preocupes, comprendo lo que estás diciendo pero esta historia enfocada 100% en aventura como matar Goblins…espero que la disfrutes hasta el final.

 **Eso es todo por el momento lectores espero que disfrutaran este nuevo capítulo, hasta la siguiente actualización.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola lectores ha pasado dos meses desde el segundo capítulo, digamos que esta tercera parte de la historia me tomo algo de tiempo en desarrollarlo como se debe especialmente por lo que vendrá a continuación.** **Antes de seguir escribiendo, vamos con el capitulo y al final hablare de la siguiente parte de la historia e iniciamos con esta nueva actualización:**

* * *

 _ **Adventurer`s Guild, medio día.**_

-Tanto papeleo- se dijo La Chica del Gremio.

Como el invierno estaba a puertas de su llegada, el Adventurer`s Guild se encontraba repleto de aventureros de los más diversos rangos buscando una misión que les permitiera sobrevivir los próximos meses o al menos obtener un empleo como escolta de una caravana de comerciante, guardias de algún noble e incluso compañías de mercenarios requerían de ayuda para sus próximos trabajos en otras regiones prometiendo fortuna a los aventureros.

Las encargadas del sitio en su mayoría jóvenes mujeres como algunas dotadas con ciertos poderes mágicos se encontraban organizando, las nuevas misiones e incluso debían verificar las solicitudes especialmente por las recompensas que se ofrecían pero en los últimos días se extendió rápidamente entre los aventureros sobre la sorpresiva alianza de los tres aventureros.

-El Lancero y La Bruja fueron contratados por un pueblo e incluso llevaron a ese fenómeno del Globin Slayer como apoyo…aparentemente es un problema de Goblins y requieren de su ayuda- dijo un aventuro portando una espada.

-Ese sujeto me pone los pelos de punta- contesto un segundo.

La Chica del Gremio había sido en parte responsable sobre la extraña alianza como comentar sobre aquella misión algunos aventureros preguntando por La Bruja y su ausencia, pero en cuanto al Goblin Slayer, podía mostrarse algo más relajada especialmente por esa extraña manía de pedir misiones de Goblins, la cual ya estaba acostumbrada a darle sus trabajos en los pueblos cercanos como regresar completamente sucio luego de matar a sus objetivos.

-Con ellos tres lejos aquí…hacen sentir realmente vació el gremio- viendo a los demás aventureros ansiosos por cumplir misiones antes de la llegada del invierno. –¡AVENTUREROS!- rugió ella captando de inmediato la atención del resto.

Los presentes rápidamente se aglomeraron en el mesón de atención viendo a la chica encargada y dijo:

-Tengo una misión para ser guardia de un castillo a dos días de aquí…se promete buena paga, tres comidas al día y posiblemente una batalla contra ogros….se requieren al menos a 10 aventureros- concluyo ella viendo la lucha por obtener algunos de los cupos.

* * *

 **Capítulo III: Magia, Fuego y Compañerismo**

 **-** ¡Mierda!- se dijo El Lancero sintiendo como su estomago se revolvía por completo.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto La Bruja.

-Una advertencia- contesto él.

Los tres aventureros se encontraban en lo más profundo del bosque aquella tarde siguiendo el mapa encontrado hace un par de días con aquel grupo de exploradores Goblins, en medio de su investigación por aquel sitio se toparon con un espectáculo bastante poco usual e incluso el propio Goblin Slayer se sorprendió.

-¡Interesante!- dijo él con una voz neutral.

El Lancero se mostro completamente asqueada por ver aquellos dos cuerpos balanceándose desde aquel enorme roble mostrando un avanzando estado de descomposición, su piel estaba cayendo a pedazos, los músculos desgatados como los huesos e incluso donde deberían estar los ojos solo había dos cuencas vacías y sus rostros reflejaban cierto horror.

-¡¿Son Goblins?!- pregunto La Bruja.

-Los Goblins se organizan en banda o grupo eligiendo algún territorio en específico pero estos dos llevan un tiempo muerto, es posible que tenga que ver con aquellos Trasgos que mate y en cuanto a ellos son de una banda muy diferente a la que esta dominando esta región- contesto Goblin Slayer.

-Y dejarme adivinar- dijo El Lancero. –Ellos son una advertencia para los grupos rivales.

-Exacto- contesto él. –Es mejor seguir avanzando pero deberemos rodear la colina para estudiar la situación.

Los tres aventureros le surgieron a Travis mantenerse apartado de aquella zona encontrando refugio en una posada, en medio del camino resguardaba por algunos soldados profesionales, mercenarios e incluso guardaespaldas, luego de concluir con el puesto de avanzada de los Goblins se volverían a reunir en el punto de encuentro acordado.

Se movían rápidamente en medio de los arboles manteniendo en todo momento la vista sobre la colina marcada en el mapa.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto El Lancero deteniéndose. –¡Hey!...- alcanzo a pronunciar antes de caer al suelo quedando cubierto de lodo como otras cosas peores.

-¡ESTE ES UNO!- rugió el Goblin Slayer lanzando un cuchillo hacia la frente de un Goblin cayendo muerto a sus pies.

La Bruja se mantuvo serena observando a dos pequeños seres portando garrotes y dando un salto hacia ella con una horrible expresión.

-¡Oh, por favor!- dijo La Bruja. –¡Que el fuego os purgue!- lanzando su conjuro.

Los alaridos de aquellas viles criaturas fueron tan fuerte que inmediatamente las flechas cruzaron los cielos en dirección de los tres aventureros pero El Lancero rápidamente se coloco de pie tomando su arma y cargando hacia dos Goblins que se iban acercando mientras La Bruja conjuraba un escudo mágico y por último el Goblin Slayer portando un garrote lo alzaba golpeando en la cabeza a cada uno de los atacantes.

-¡Debemos salir de aquí!- dijo La Bruja.

El Lancero combatía con cierta molestia en su pierna pero tampoco pensaba dejar vencerse por aquellos despreciables seres pero su compañero de equipo se adelanto y destrozando los cráneos de las viles criaturas.

-¡Tú primero!- dijo Goblin Slayer. –Tienes la pierna herida- señalo.

La Bruja se acerco a sus dos compañeros verificando lo mencionado por el primer aventurero ayudo al segundo para salir de aquel sitio.

-No tenemos tiempo para que seas un héroe- dijo La Bruja ayudando al Lancero. –¡Nos reuniremos un poco más abajo!- señalando cierta dirección.

 _ **Minutos después.**_

-¡Quieto!- dijo La Bruja.

-¡Duele!- contesto El Lancero. –¿Y donde quedo nuestro apoyo?- pregunto.

La Bruja poso su mano derecha en la pierna de su compañero mientras la sangre se mezclaba con la tierra, solo fue un rápido movimiento extrayendo con la mayor rapidez posible parte de la saeta clavada en su compañero. El Lancero contuvo aquel grito mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras su compañera aplicaba algo de magia regenerativa como una pócima para aliviar aquel dolor.

-¡Duele!- continuo El Lancero.

-Sí, duele…pero aun debo revisar la herida- contesto ella.

En cambio a la distancia de donde se encontraba los dos aventureros podían escuchar claramente los gritos de los maliciosos seres en sus últimos momentos de existencia. Ambos aventureros decidieron moverse un par de metros hasta llegar finalmente a un claro en el bosque tratando de recuperar el aliento como el regreso de su compañero.

-Pueden ser seres molestos y desagradables- comento El Lancero apoyado en un árbol y recuperando fuerza en cierta medida.

-A pesar que la mayoría ignoran esos trabajos en relación a los Goblins…él sabe cómo enfrentarlos- alcanzo a decir cuando su compañero se presento frente a ellos, trayendo consigo el cuerpo de un Goblin con el cráneo destrozado.

-Disculpen la demora- dijo Goblin Slayer. –Necesitaba uno para poder infiltrarnos en su guarida en lo alto de la colina, con su olor sera más fácil pasar.

El Lancero solo se limitó a expresar una fugaz mirada a La Bruja y luego centrándose en su compañero de equipo.

-¡¿Cuánto Son?!- pregunto La Bruja.

-Matamos alrededor de 20….pero deben ser al menos unos 40 a 70 de ellos…ocultos en esa colina con defensas….necesitamos matarlos todos antes de seguir nuestro viaje…- respondió.

Tanto El Lancero como La Bruja intercambiaron una breve mirada pero él a través de su yelmo observo a sus compañeros especialmente al joven que portaba la lanza, en cambio ella estudiaba los alrededores para confirmar que estaban a solas.

-¡¿Cuál es tu idea?!- pregunto él viendo esa sonrisa en La Bruja.

-Ya veo- dijo Goblin Slayer. –Es una idea simple…pero nosotros seremos la carnada- señalo y posando su mirada hacia la Bruja.

 _ **En la colina, tarde-noche.**_

-¡Son asquerosos!- se dijo El Lancero.

-¡¿Enserio?!- pregunto el Goblin Slayer. –Yo solo deseo erradicarlos de la región y llegar hasta la aldea de nuestro empleador.

Cuando confirmaron que gran parte de los Goblins se encontraban en su refugio luego de su primer intento de ataque, ambos aventureros masculinos se movían furtivamente hacia lo más alto de la colina para ejecutar su ataque, por otro lado su compañera esperaría desde una distancia segura esperando una señal para lanzar su más mortífero hechizo.

Ellos se movían entre árboles, arbustos e incluso rocas notando a la distancia murallas rusticas construida con madera por los propios Goblins, el Lancero miro fugazmente hacia las defensas de los despreciables seres y sintiendo una leve punzada en su pierna herida pero gracias a su compañera podía volver a combatir.

-Al menos sabe magia curativa pero es mucho más mortífera con magia ofensiva- se dijo. –¡Hey!- indico.

El Goblin Slayer capto la señal del Lancero hacia donde estaba los muros viendo a un joven Goblin vigilando los alrededores.

-¡Hazlo!- dijo él.

El singular aventurero cargando entre sus manos su arco y el carcaj de flechas apuntado en la dirección señalada.

-¡Con este son 21!- dijo el Goblin Slayer disparando la flecha que atravesó los cielos emitiendo un simple silbido que atravesó sin mayores complicaciones la garganta del joven Goblin sin tener la oportunidad de lanzar un chillido de agonía.

-Nada de mal- se dijo el Lancero.

-¡Y son 22 y 23!- dijo nuevamente él luego de disparar en dos ocasiones seguida, matando a los centinelas de la edificación.

Cuando ambos aventureros lograron su cometido observaron el puesto de avanzada, encontrando bajos sus pies algunos huesos, barriles e incluso viejas armas deduciendo que los Goblins habían tomado aquel antiguo sitio destinado para uso militar en un pasado no muy lejano.

-¡¿Dónde están?!- pregunto.

-Bajo tierra- respondió señalando hacia tres entradas escavadas en el suelo. –Cerremos dos entradas y la tercera…deberán ocuparla para salir hacia la superficie pero revisemos esos barriles.

-¿Aceite?- pregunto.

-Exacto- contesto.

Luego de unos minutos encontraron dos barriles con aceite, vertiendo su contenido hacia el interior de la madriguera y sellando dos de las tres entradas. Cuando el Goblin Slayer encendió una antorcha subió hacia lo más alto de la muralla realizando la señal a la Bruja.

-¡PROBLEMAS!- rugió El Lancero.

El Goblin Slayer se giro en dirección de donde se encontraba su compañero viendo a tres Trasgos emerger de la tierra empuñando garrotes cargando en contra del Lancero.

-¡Y con este son 24!- disparando otra flecha en contra de un Trasgo.

Los dos Trasgos restante se abrieron para liquidar al segundo aventurero que manejaba su lanza con gran destreza pero en medio de la lucha notaron un extraño brillo que comenzaba a descender en su dirección lentamente.

-¡Oh!...no- dijo El Lancero golpeando con el asta de la lanza al segundo Trasgo.

El Goblin Slayer portando su garrote destrozaba el cráneo del tercer Trasgo mientras un segundo grupo de Globins comenzaba a emerger.

-¡Debemos salir de aquí!- señalo al Lancero. –El hechizo ya fue lanzando y viene hacia nosotros.

Ambos aventureros corrieron en dirección de la muralla de madera mientras el hechizo de fuego de la Bruja comenzando a devastar por completo la colina con los Goblins lanzando alaridos de agonía como maldiciones en su repugnante lengua.

Los dos aventureros observaron como el fuego consumía por completo aquel puesto de avanzada mientras la tercera aventura se presento junto a ellos.

-¡Veo que sobrevivieron!- comento La Bruja.

-Sí- contesto El Lancero. –Y ahora quiero beber un trago.

-Yo dormir- dijo Goblin Slayer. –Y nuestro empleador debe estar preocupado por nosotros, es mejor ir a la posada- viendo a sus dos compañeros asistir.

 _ **En la posada, horas después.**_

Cuando los tres aventureros se reunieron con Travis en el punto de reunión acordado, horas previas antes de atacar aquel puesto de avanzada de los Goblins.

-La cerveza sabe mucho mejor luego de una victoria- comento El Lancero bebiendo un largo trago. –¡Hey!...y ese sujeto rarito- buscando a su compañero.

-Él me dijo que iría a descansar un poco pero creo que se quedo dormido- contesto Travis.

-Déjalo en paz- replico La Bruja. –Solo debemos recuperar fuerzas antes de llegar a la aldea- notando cierta incomodidad de su empleador por escuchar los próximos movimientos del grupo.

El sitio estaba repleto especialmente aquella noche sin importar de donde procediera cada uno de los visitantes, se respiraba una atmósfera de tranquila como de compañerismo.

-Disculpen- dijo él tomando lugar junto a La Bruja. –Necesitaba descansar un poco los ojos pero ya me siento mejor.

-No quiero verme como una entrometida pero ya ordene tu cena- dijo La Bruja.

-Aquí vamos otra vez- se dijo El Lancero bebiendo un tercer trago.

-Gracias- contesto él a La Bruja mientras fumaba su pipa.

Travis solo se limito a disfrutar la cena mientras los tres aventureros charlaban entre sí preguntándose en el fondo de su corazón sobre su hogar, orando cada noche antes de ir a dormir que la aldea en la región del norte pudiera resistir hasta su llegada, especialmente por su joven hija.

-Ella es inteligente…si algo llega a suceder ya sabe donde esconderse hasta que llegue- se dijo Travis bebiendo algo de cerveza. La Bruja exhalaba el humo de su pipa en completo silencio notando de cierta forma, la preocupación de aquel hombre y suponiendo un futuro escenario en la aldea.

 _ **En cambio en las afueras de la aldea.**_

Aquel grupo de exploradores estudiaba la vida cotidiana de los aldeanos especialmente a las mujeres con sus ir y venir habituales.

Su extraño lenguaje de gruñidos, chasquidos con la lengua y balbuceo se comunican sin problemas entre sus congéneres, solo necesitaban esperar el momento propicio para atacar y obtener a la chica de cabello castaño rojizo que su jefe tanto deseaba mientras la noche comenzaba a caer lentamente sobre aquella región.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí llegamos con este capítulo tercero y también solo quedan tres capítulos más como un epilogo para concluir esta pequeña historia.**

 **Antes de finalizar debo admitir nuevamente que estoy sorprendido con la aceptación de esta historia de Goblin Slayer, en principio cuando publique el primer capítulo simplemente me conformaba con 50 lectores que se tomaran las molestias en leer la historia pero ya superamos los 1000, estando cerca de los 2000 lectores y eso me hace sentir mucho más motivado para sacar el próximo capítulo, en torno a la próxima actualización tampoco quiero dar una fecha tentativa simplemente saldrá ahora en el transcurso del mes de enero solo estén atentos.**

 **Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **Leviathan-sama666:** Gracias por comprender pero aún quedan capítulos por delante como ya dije más arriba, especialmente con la conclusión de los sucesos de la misión.

 **Gman:** Genial…es verdad puede ser vaquera o granjera…simplemente me apegue como a la traducción más directa, pero también ser podría considerada.

 **Luiskaworu:** Gracias por tus palabras, en lo personal cuando tengo algún bloqueo en alguna parte suelo poner el opening para inspirarme, sobre esa opción quien sabe todo puede suceder.

 **Bien lectores ahora el próximo capítulo se titula:**

 **Capítulo IV: Sinfonía de Nieve y Fuego.**

 **Eso es todo queridos lectores de Goblin Slayer son libre de dejar sus reviews, como marcar favorite o follower, hasta la próxima actualización. Sobre la imagen de la portada fue obtenida en Pinterest, los correspondientes agradecimiento a su dibujante como credito correspondiente.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola lectores les saludos cordialmente una vez más trayendo con ustedes, el cuarto capítulo de la historia de Goblin Slayer, antes de iniciar quiero decir que la historia supero los 2000 lectores en total lo cual me pone muy feliz por la gran recepción de esta aventura como algo pequeña.**

 **Eso me lleva al siguiente punto sobre que estamos a dos capítulos como un epilogo para concluir esta historia pero aun falta para eso, mejor vayamos con el nuevo capítulo y espero que lo disfruten:**

* * *

 _ **En la herrería.**_

El Herrero iniciaba su jornada con los primeros rayos del sol extendiéndose en gran parte del día hasta una hora antes del anochecer pero con el invierno acercándose, cuanto a los aventureros que encontraban algún trabajo por aquella temporada hasta inicios de la primavera necesitaban una que otra reparación a sus equipos como adquirir nuevas piezas en caso de combatir alguna amenaza.

Aquel día inicio como cualquier otro pero se había extendido la historia de cómo tres aventureros unieron fuerzas entre los que se contaban La Bruja, El Lancero y el singular Goblin Slayer.

-¡¿Maestro?!- pregunto el joven aprendiz.

-Ehm….¿sucede algo?- pregunto de regreso.

-Tal vez….este al tanto….- alcanzo a decir.

-¡Oh!...te refieres sobre el Goblin Slayer…hizo equipo con La Bruja y El Lancero….- contesto El Herrero. –Ni los dioses imaginarían tal equipo….- se dijo considerando en parte interesante aquella situación de los tres aventureros. El aprendiz había pasado gran parte de la noche en la taberna local escuchando los comentarios, lo cual trasmitió al Herrero que solo se limita a escuchar y decir:

-Sin duda seria digno de ver como los tres unen sus fuerzas.

El joven solo se limito arquear una ceja por el comentario de su maestro que se encontraba afilando espada tras espada mientras uno que otro curioso revisaba la mercancía pero aquella voz con un peculiar acento capto de inmediato su atención.

-Hola…y buenos días- dijo La Chica Vaquera con su característica sonrisa. –¡He venido por un encargo!... o mejor dicho a retirar un par de armas….- depositando en el mostrador un papel con todo lo descrito.

-La amiga del Goblin Slayer…sin duda el chico…tiene un buen gusto…pero ese es asunto suyo- se dijo El Herrero acercándose al mostrador y tomando el papel como leyendo lo escrito. –Bien…si está todo listo…- posando su mirada en su aprendiz. –Ve a buscar...en el segundo estante de la bodega...en la tercera repisa…- indico mientras el joven asistió.

Cuando el aprendiz regreso trayendo consigo un juego de cuatros pequeñas dagas arrojadizas en sus correspondientes vainas de cuero pero la chica con sus brillantes ojos tomo una de las dagas creyendo que de aquella forma comprobaba su calidad.

-Señorita- dijo El Herrero. –No es necesario…que lo compruebe…- alcanzo a decir viendo a la Chica Vaquera desvainar una de las dagas y arrojándola en contra de la pared pero ambos vieron como la daga cruzo la habitación como si fuera una saeta clavándose en la pared de madera específicamente donde se encontraban los yelmos.

-¡Que puntería!- dijo El Herrero. –¿Fue él?...¿quién te enseño?- pregunto.

-¡Gracias!- contesto La Chica Vaquera. –Nos conocemos de niños….y siempre jugamos…así que nunca me pudo ganar al momento de lanzar piedras a un lago cercano de nuestra aldea…- comento con una risilla.

-¡Ya veo!- dijo El Herrero. –Tal vez podría hacerla su compañera de aventuras...- pensó.

Luego de firmar el recibo de entrega como despedirse del viejo herrero como su joven aprendiz llevando consigo el juego de dagas arrojadizas para su amigo de infancia en medio de su ausencia.

-¡Hasta luego!- dijo La Chica Vaquera con su característica sonrisa.

El herrero antes de retomar sus deberes con las espadas se quedo viendo a su aprendiz y su mirada perdida por ver a la chica, él solo se limito a girar los ojos acercándose al joven y dándole un pequeño empujón.

-¡Hey!...niño…debes aprender algo muy importante de la vida- dijo El Herrero.

-Yo no he hecho nada malo- contesto El Aprendiz.

-No me vengas con esa actitud de niño apegado a las faldas de su madre….y lo diré una sola vez….¡Nunca en la vida, mires la mujer de otro hombre o sino él vendrá a ponerte en tu lugar!...en especial si es el Goblin Slayer…- indico El Herrero viendo a su aprendiz sonrojado. –¡Ahora de vuelta al trabajo!...chico tonto…- tomando entre sus manos una espada a medio afilar.

* * *

 **Capítulo IV: Sinfonía de Nieve y Fuego**

 _ **En la aldea de Travis, tres noches después del ataque a la colina.**_

Cuando la noche finalmente cayó sobre aquella región y seguido de un ligero manto de nieve que se extendía por doquier, los apacibles aldeanos se preparan para enfrentar otra noche en vela contra las posibles amenazas latente de los alrededores pero aquel sonido cruzando el cielo se quebró cuando un cazador cayó muerto y en compañía de una lluvia carmesí que se extendió unos pocos metros de su cuerpo inerte en el suelo.

-¡GOBLINS!- grito un segundo hombre y dando la alarma al resto de los aldeanos. –¡PROTEJAN A LAS MUJERES, NIÑOS y ANCIANOS!...- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer muerto.

Los Goblins habían comenzado su ataque en contra de la aldea pero los hombres portando hachas, guadañas, algunos rústicos garrotes e incluso arcos como flechas comenzando a responder el ataque. Aquellos seres repugnantes eran más numerosos en especial por sus formas y tamaños entre jóvenes Goblins, Trasgos e incluso campeones dispuesto a tomar, matar y buscar aquella chica que tanto deseaba su líder para engendrar un heredero.

-¡RESISTAN!.

En cambio las mujeres como niños y niñas se refugiaron en el corazón de la aldea específicamente en un edificio destinado para las reuniones de los aldeanos pero la batalla había iniciado mientras los hombres defendían con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de verse superados en número.

Los campeones Goblin solo necesitaban agitar sus enormes garrotes para derriban a los defensores pero los cazadores disparaban ráfaga tras ráfaga de flechas para mantenerlos alejados del edificio principal de la aldea, algunos hombres con antorchas en manos trataban de espantarlos pero los pequeños seres se abalanzan comenzando apuñalarlos hasta dejarlos completamente desangrados pero los leñadores miraban sus hachas completamente melladas por la carne, sangre y grasa de los malvados.

-Mátenlos…a todos…

-Son demasiados….ellos pronto nos van a superar.

Los leñadores, cazadores, tramperos e incluso los campesinos continuaban defendiéndose tratando de poner la balanza a su favor pero un gigantesco Goblin se iba abriendo paso entre sus compañeros y aplastando a todo aquel que tratara de hacerle frente.

-¡GRRR….!- lanzo el gigantesco Goblin provocando en los hombres un terror inimaginable por ver al imponente ser y avanzando sin oposición alguna.

-¡Y con este van 27!- dijo una voz.

Cuando el gigantesco Goblin lanzo un último alarido y derrumbándose por una saeta que atravesó su nuca saliendo por la boca mientras su sangre se esparcía por todos lados. En cambio desde los cielos leves destellos comenzaron a descender sobre la aldea transformándose en auténticos meteoritos completamente de fuego mientras eran dirigidos por una voz burlona.

-¡Sobre los Goblins!- dijo La Bruja.

-¡VENGAN ACÁ, MALDITOS BASTARDOS!- rugió El Lancero. –¡Vamos, compañero!...es hora de matar Goblins….- viendo al Goblin Slayer destrozando el cráneo de un Trasgo.

Los aldeanos vieron como los tres aventureros comenzaban a poner manos a la obra con los Goblins en especial por ver al Goblin Slayer moverse por el campo batalla utilizando una serie de armas arrojadizas como empuñar el garrote destrozando los cráneos de sus congéneres.

-¡Con este van 30!...

El Lancero había dejado detrás su arma favorita, portando un garrote de un Goblin asesinado en la colina luego de ejecutar aquel ataque en compañía del Goblin Slayer.

-¡MALDITOS ENGENDROS!- rugía nuevamente El Lancero destrozando los cráneos de cada Goblin que se le iba cruzando por el camino. –Sin duda ahora si es divertido matar Goblin…- se dijo viendo de reojo a La Bruja incinerando y el Goblin Slayer abalanzándose sobre un campeón.

Los Goblins lanzaron en conjunto un rugido comenzando a cagar en contra de los tres aventureros en especial del Goblin Slayer por la forma tan brutal de matar a sus congéneres, los aldeanos comprendieron de inmediato que la ayuda tan esperada había llegado finalmente.

-¡Que comiencen a retroceder!- dijo Goblin Slayer a La Bruja.

-¡Por supuesto!- respondió y concentrando sus ataques de fuego en su mano derecha pero su mano izquierda comenzó a conjurar con la ayuda de la nieve convirtiéndola en letales dagas de hielo luego de aplicar algo de su magia. –¡Por ellos!...

Las dagas de hielo iban cruzando los cielos atravesando las gargantas, corazones e incluso sus ojos se vieron afectados provocando una verdadera confusión entre los Goblins pero los aldeanos rápidamente tomaron la iniciativa en contra de los invasores, comenzad a retroceder de forma gradual.

-Con este son…..¡50!...- dijo Goblin Slayer luego de rajar por completo la garganta de uno de los campeones. –51…- lanzando otra hoja de acero arrojadiza.

Los aldeanos observaban la destreza marcial del Goblin Slayer cuando desvaino su espada comenzando por apuñalar en vientre a uno de los jóvenes Goblins pero la batalla estaba en su punto más álgido con La Bruja lanzando sus hechizos elementales y El Lancero destrozando cada cráneo que se le iba cruzando pero el singular aventurero estaba demostrado todas sus habilidades matando a cada Goblins que trataba atacarlo.

-53….54….55…..60...64- murmuro. –Los voy a matar…a cada uno de ellos….sin importar que pase…..son personas inocentes…y ya van 74- completamente sumido en sus recuerdos de infancia.

-¡¿Qué le sucede?!- se dijo El Lancero.

-Por eso en el gremio es evitado- se dijo La Bruja.

Luego de una hora de ardua batalla finalmente los ruines invasores emprendieron la retirada por medio del bosque aledaño pero en cambio los heridos que fueron dejados atrás rápidamente encontraron su final a manos del Lancero como el Goblin Slayer.

-¡Gracias!- dijo El Lancero. –Por el garrote.

-No te preocupes- contesto él. –Tu lanza es para otros enemigos pero estos monstruos…no merecen ese placer.

El Lancero sintió un leve escalofrió por aquel comentario continuando con su tarea de ejecutar a los rezagados.

-Sin duda sigue siendo un raro- se dijo.

-¡Hey!- dijo La Bruja. –Los lugareños quieren hablar…y sobre estos…perdedores- lanzando un último hechizo de fuego mientras los últimos Goblins lanzaban sus terribles alaridos finales.

Los tres aventureros al presentarse con los aldeanos, se percataron de inmediato como algunos de ellos lo miraban con cierta desconfianza e incluso Travis les explicaba quien era cada uno de ellos.

-Ellos tres se encargaron de algunos Goblins en el camino….- continuaba Travis por algunos minutos mientras los lugareños mantenían cierta desconfianza por sus salvadores, antes de seguir con las correspondientes explicaciones, lo siguiente en venir fue tan inesperado para el singular aventurero que apenas daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo.

-No puede ser.

El Goblin Slayer al ver aquella escena entre Travis y su hija que resultaba tener un hermoso cabello color castaño rojizo, le pareció por unos segundos ver a su hermana mayor por medio de las oberturas de su casco.

-¡Ella…está muerta!...mi hermana como todos en la aldea están muertos…yo los vi como sucedió cada una de sus muertes.…- se dijo teniendo esa extraña sensación de inquietud.

 _ **En cambio, en la fortaleza de los Goblins a pocos kilómetros de la aldea.**_

Los goblins sobrevivientes luego de dar a su líder como sus chamanes lo sucedido en la aldea tras su fallido ataque pero él solo se limitaba a beber un licor amarillento de un cráneo humano y engullendo trozos de carne cruda limitándose a lanzar algunos balbuceos que solo comprendía sus congéneres pero solo un par de palabras se pudieron comprender.

-¡Mantenlos!...y quiero esa chica…para un heredero…- mientras sus súbditos comenzaban a reír como planificando su próximo ataque y venganza.

* * *

 **Y continuara…fin del capítulo, queridos lectores espero que fuera de su agrado este nuevo capítulo, la próxima actualización la tendré en el transcurso del mes de febrero pero esta vez será un capitulo algo más extenso.**

 **Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **Mag305tlc:** Gracias…yo también soy seguidor del manga como novela…pero digamos que no vi mucho el anime y creo que le falto más, espero que tuviera un buen inicio de año.

 **DanteG96:** Gracias…en realidad esa chica de cabello castaño rojizo tenía más parecido a la hermana mayor del Goblin Slayer pero en el siguiente capítulo se dará un mayor desarrollo a los próximos sucesos.

 **Bien lectores espero que fuera de su agrado pero ya saben solo quedan dos capítulos como el epilogo para finalizar esta historia pero al final de la misma, hablare un poco más del futuro pero tengo ciertas ideas pero falta para eso solo disfrutemos de lo que vendrá a continuación, hasta la próxima.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola lectores de Goblin Slayer, luego de casi tres meses sin actualizar he regresado trayendo con ustedes el quinto capítulo de la historia.**

 **Primero quiero decir que les pido disculpa por la demora pero estuve pensando e ideando los tres capítulos restantes que nos quedan pero tampoco quiero escribir algo muy vació, me desafío a mi mismo en superarme pero creo que se darán cuenta con este capítulo.**

 **Segundo espero que estén tan emocionado como yo, por su redacción y su resultado final antes de la siguiente actualización.**

 **Por último vayamos con este nuevo capítulo que espero que lo disfruten:**

* * *

 _ **Fortaleza de los Goblins, un día después del primer ataque a la aldea**_ _ **, a menos de una hora del anochecer.**_

El continuo golpeteo de los tambores, los cuernos de guerras y gritos desenfrenados habían sido la tónica para preparar el próximo ataque a la aldea y obtener el tan codiciado objetivo resultando ser una chica que fue elegida por su líder para darle un digno heredero.

-¡Maten, destruyan e incluso báñense en la sangre de esos perros!- rugió el líder.

Strus resultaba ser un Goblin tan alto como un Trasgo, inteligente como ningún otro por su edad pero a pesar de combatir repetidas ocasiones, resultaba tener algunas características que lo diferenciaban de sus congéneres, su brazo derecho lo había perdido en una batalla contra el anterior líder de dicho sitio en el cual se proclamo como el nuevo líder.

Su brazo fue reemplazado por una pieza de metal que emulaba una espada pésimamente forjada pero no la hacía menos efectiva sino más mortífera en este caso, matando a incontables rivales que incluso los chamanes a su servicio le obedecía sin cuestionarlo.

Los Goblins subordinados a su figura continuaban realizando los preparativos necesarios para realizar un segundo ataque sobre la aldea y de paso liquidar a los tres aventureros que interfirieron en el primer ataque. Algunos de los repugnantes seres preparan flechas llenando sus aljabas, afilaban sus cuchillos, hachas y punta de lanzas, pero los más atrevidos alistaban sus lobos que utilizaban a modo de montura.

-Quiero a la chica intacta…con el resto pueden hacer lo que plazcan- hablo Strus en su barbárica lengua y solo era cuestión de una hora antes de lanzar su segundo ataque. –Y recuerden nuestra arma secreta…

* * *

 **Capitulo V: Revelación**

 _ **En la aldea, acceso principal.**_

-¡¿Quieres?!- pregunto.

-No…tampoco me importa….que estés bebiendo- contesto.

El Lancero dio un largo trago a la cantimplora mientras algunas gotas de cerveza escapaban por su boca y recorriendo su cuello percibiendo un sabor dulce en su paladar.

-Delicioso- indico.

-Ellos vendrán- comento Goblin Slayer.

-¿Lo crees?- pregunto. –O simplemente ellos vendrán a buscar venganza...por lo de hace dos días.

-Son Goblins….si fallan, los sobrevivientes le dirán al resto de sus camaradas y regresar con más fuerzas para tomar este pueblo- contesto. –Lo voy a matar a cada uno- se dijo.

Los aventureros durante gran parte de la mañana y entrada la tarde estuvieron realizando una vigía en el acceso utilizado la noche anterior por las fuerzas de los Goblins. En cuanto a la Bruja les comento que necesitaba descansar y comer algo decente según sus palabras, dejando a los dos aventureros a cargo de la vigilancia en aquella jornada otoñal.

El Goblin Slayer revisaba sus armas como afilando las puntas de sus flechas pero el Lancero había notado un inusual cambio de su compañero desde su llegada.

-¿Entonces qué sucede?- pregunto.

-Este sitio….se parece a mi hogar- contesto.

-¿Enserio?- volvió a preguntar el Lancero sentando sobre una enorme roca. –¿Qué sucedió?...o mejor aún sigue en pie- inquirió a él.

-No…

El aventurero experto en los Goblins le relato lo sucedido en su infancia especialmente como a todos aquellos que conoció alguna vez fueron cruelmente masacrados, las mujeres ultrajadas y posteriormente se divirtieron en descuartizarlos sin discriminación alguna.

-Sin duda tiene esa obsesión con los Goblins…solo era un niño cuando sucedió ese ataque a su aldea- se dijo el Lancero. –Sobre la chica pelirroja…¿Cómo se conocieron?- pregunto.

-Ella…era mi vecina y crecimos juntos…se fue un día antes del ataque, fácilmente se libro de su destino pero….paso mucho tiempo antes de vernos- contesto. –Resulta ser como "mi única familia"…en el mundo…por eso al tratarse de Goblins…rápidamente los elimino…

El Lancero como muchos otros aventureros consideraba al Goblin Slayer de cierta forma alguien extraño, pero luego de oír su historia comprendía sus razones y su actuar en torno a los Goblins. E incluso la Bruja le mencione sobre su prematura opinión en torno a su compañero pero le parecía bastante triste su pasado.

-Al menos…podemos marcar la diferencia- señalo el Lancero notando como algunos de los aldeanos alistaban los carromatos e iniciando las evacuación. –¿Qué significa esto?...

-¡Huyen de este sitio…!- contesto Goblin Slayer.

 _ **En cambio en otro punto de la aldea.**_

-¡Veo que huyes de aquí como el resto!- dijo la Bruja viendo a Travis y su hija preparando su carro para seguir al resto. –Debo suponer que nuestro pago…. También es en parte una mentira.

Travis se giro rápidamente viendo a la Bruja de brazos cruzados que lo estudiaba inquisitivamente pero su hija continuo cargando el carro con algunas de sus bienes muebles.

-Les voy a pagar…aunque me tome toda una vida- contesto Travis viendo a su hija con cierta preocupación.

La Bruja se abrió paso quedando a menos de un metro de su empleador y notando algunas de las pertenencias que dejaban atrás en medio de la huida de los aldeanos. Él trataba de evitar el contacto visual con la aventurera pero al recitar un sencillo hechizo que le permitiría saber algo más del extraño actuar de su empleador.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamo la Bruja viendo a la hija de Travis. –Ella fue elegida por el líder de los Goblins.

La chica agacho la cabeza por las palabras de la Bruja pero Travis antes de poder responder observo al Lancero como el Goblin Slayer acercarse hasta donde se encontraban.

-¡Hey!- dijo El Lancero. –¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto.

-Acaso necesitamos saber algo- inquirió Goblin Slayer.

La Bruja solo se limito a dar un suspiro y lanzando una mirada furtiva hacia su empleador pero algunos de los aldeanos que estaban a solo metros y preparándose para huir. Travis finalmente con gran resignación comenzó a explicar a los dos aventureros sobre la visita del líder Goblin hace un mes.

-¡¿Es broma?!- pregunto El Lancero viendo de reojo a sus dos compañeros.

El líder llamado Strus se presento en persona en la aldea exigiendo ver a la jóvenes de la aldea para tomar una esposa como el pago de un tributo mensual pero los aldeanos se negaron a cumplir sus exigencias sufriendo los continuos ataques de los Goblins de Strus, hasta la llegada de los tres aventureros cumpliendo un mes de dicha visita.

-Él desea a mi hija- contesto Travis. –Y digamos que estaba desesperado como el resto pero…ahora debemos irnos…. Ellos…

-Aunque intente huir ellos los seguirán y existen otros puntos con puestos de avanzadas- señalo Goblin Slayer.

Tanto La Bruja como El Lancero estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de su compañero pero antes de poder decir otra cosa, aquel sonido a la distancia provoco en los aldeanos su completa desesperación.

-Creo que debemos prepararnos- señalo La Bruja a sus dos compañeros aventureros.

* * *

Strus a lomo de su lobo negro que lanzaba repetidos aullidos como el resto de las monturas de los Goblins se abrían paso hacia la aldea. Sus huestes se contaban en docenas y ansiosos por masacrar a los aldeanos y buscar venganza por sus compañeros muertos por los tres aventureros.

-¡Ataquen!- ordeno Strus.

 _ **Minutos después, en la plaza central de la aldea.**_

Con el sol ocultándose en el horizonte, los aullidos, gritos y balbuceos se escucharon desde el bosque mientras los tres aventureros observaron como los repugnantes seres se iban acercando para tomar la aldea.

-No será fácil- dijo El Lancero.

-Quien dijo que lo iba ser- replico La Bruja.

Por último el Goblin Slayer sujetando firmemente el garrote obtenido a su llegada de la aldea, escuchaba claramente a los invasores mientras los aldeanos que se les impidió huir por la llegada de la noche se resguardaban bajo un nivel secreto en sus hogares esperando que todo terminara.

El singular aventurero le pareció recordar lo sucedido en su aldea natal siendo un niño.

-Ahora es muy diferente….- viendo a La Bruja extender sus manos a los cielos conjurando su primer hechizo que coincidentemente los Goblins rodeaban por completo la aldea. –Esa chica le daré el regalo de un nuevo amanecer como lo desearía mi hermana- se dijo.

-¡Así comienza!- exclamo La Bruja.

* * *

 **Y continuara….en el próximo capítulo queridos lectores, solo les diré que la siguiente actualización ya la tengo en marcha la cual veremos en las próximas semanas pero aun falta trabajo por delante a pesar que este capítulo fue bastante corto considérenlo como "preámbulo" del final ósea en la próxima actualización será mucho más extensa cargada de acción, ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **DanteG96:** Gracias, espero que este capítulo se explicara algunas cosas sobre la chica que tiene el parecido con la hermana del Goblin Slayer.

 **Kaiserofdarkness:** Gracias, sin duda resulta ser un equipo bastante peculiar en todo sentido pero bastante letal por decirlo. Espero que disfrutara los sucesos del contraataqué como el próximo movimiento de los tres aventureros.

 **El próximo capítulo se titula Capítulo VI: Una Promesa Inquebrantable….siendo la siguiente actualización de nuestra historia, nuevamente vuelve agradecer su atención por esta pequeña historia, nos vemos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola lectores de Goblin Slayer, les saludo cordialmente trayendo con ustedes, el penúltimo capítulo de la historia.**

 **Comprendo o mejor dicho ha pasado un tiempo desde que anuncie los dos últimos capitulo como la anterior actualización, eso fue hace cerca de varios meses...en realidad unos seis a siete meses... Desde que dije el final de esta historia semi A/U.**

 **Aprovechando este pequeño espacio igual estuve buscando como fundamentar y dar el cierre definitivo a estos sucesos para publicar luego el epilogo de la historia. Solo espero que disfruten este penúltimo capítulo como los eventos que desarrollare a continuación.**

 **E igual sugiero algo de discreción por el gore y el resto de lo que veremos a continuación, solo espero que disfruten de este capítulo antes del epilogo.**

 **Sin mayores palabras iniciamos:**

* * *

 **Capítulo VI: Una Promesa Inquebrantable**

 _ **Plaza central de la aldea, minutos después.**_

Strus a lomo de su lobo negro observaba las casas completamente dejadas a su suerte pero sus esbirros continuaban buscando a la chica que deseaba tanto para tener un heredero. Sin importar el tamaño de las despreciables criaturas habían puesto en marcha incluso su arma más letal, un enorme oso negro de casi tres metros de alto entrenado desde cachorro para sembrar el terror.

En medio de su crianza había sido capaz de devorar por completo un Trasgo o similares seres en tamaño y jugando con sus cabezas por placer.

–¡Búsquenla y mantén a cualquiera!– ordenó Strus.

Sus huestes rugieron e hicieron sonar los cuernos de batallas para ir en búsqueda de su tan ansiado objetivo.

–¡Jefe!... algo no parece estar bien **–** dijo uno de sus chamanes.

–¿Qué?– pregunto.

–No hay humanos ni su premio, ellos simplemente se fueron **–** señalo.

El líder poso su mirada en las casas como los alrededores, el resto de los jinetes de lobos seguían rastreando la zona pero le parecía demasiado tranquilo, al dar algunas órdenes a sus huestes, ellos intercambiaron un par de miradas.

Un joven Goblin se adelanto seguido de otros de igual de jóvenes, continuando con la cacería en el pueblo. Sin importar donde entraran, encontraban las viviendas vacías, dando el siguiente paso, varios cayeron muertos con las gargantas atravesadas y las flechas silbaban por los cielos.

Los más robustos con sus escudos hicieron una muralla en torno a su líder pero él solo rugía de rabia por ver a los más jóvenes caer tan fácilmente, un jinete de lobo con una saeta le destrozo el cráneo, un Goblin obseso murió ahogado con su propia sangre por una cuchilla delgada y sucesivamente fueron muriendo.

–¡Por ellos! **–** ordenó Strus.

Los lanceros Goblins se abrieron paso y manteniéndose juntos para evitar más muertes innecesarias, lentamente iban cayendo por flechas o cuchillos arrojadizos pero Strus seguían enfureciéndose sobre el responsable de esos ataques.

–¡Traigan sus cabezas y serán recompensados!– dijo Strus.

–¡Por Strus!– rugieron.

Un grupo avanzo en la dirección de la chica que deseaba el líder de los Goblins. Están a menos de dos casas, percibieron un particular olor pero antes de poder retroceder varias residencias ardieron con tal ferocidad que los Goblins y enorme oso negro fueron devorados por las llamas que se tornaban azules por la sustancia que utilizaron para matar algunos de los despreciables seres.

–¡Y con ese son 20!– dijo Goblin Slayer matando a un enorme Goblin. –¿Quién sigue?– pregunto.

El Lancero mataba a un Trasgo por la espalda antes de seguir con el siguiente. A la distancia la Bruja conjuraba sus más mortíferos hechizos sobre las repugnantes criaturas.

Los Goblins trataban organizarse viéndose superado por los tres aventureros pero increíblemente. El Goblin Slayer junto al Lancero mantenían cierta distancia y retrocediendo bajo la protección de la mujer que continuaba lanzando sus hechizos.

–¡30!– dijo Globin Slayer rebanando el cuello de otro Goblin. –31…32…y 33.

–Puede que mi lanza sea mi mejor arma pero este garrote tiene lo suyo– se dijo el Lancero.

El aventurero simplemente debía maniobrar el garrote o aplicar alguna llave de combate que le permitía dislocar o desnucar a sus enemigos de turno. Otro golpe en la cabeza, romper una extremidad o destrozar un cuello.

La Bruja lanzaba dardos de fuegos que iban directamente a los ojos de los seres.

–¿Dónde está el líder?– se pregunto la bruja.

Entre el caos de la batalla, buscaba al líder de los Goblins. Conjuraba un hechizo diferente dependiendo del objetivo, los seres malvados chasqueaban sus lenguas, maldecían en su gutural idioma.

Strus sujetaba firmemente las riendas de su montura, tratando de abrirse paso, los cuerpos de sus esbirros con sus tripas esparcidas por el suelo impedían un avance, rugió su rabia y viendo a su objetivo.

–Ese canalla– se dijo.

El Goblin Slayer solo daba un par de pasos, lanzaba un golpe certero seguido de una lluvia de sangre, partes del cerebro y huesos astillados cubriéndolo por completo.

–¡40!– dijo y rápidamente hizo un giro.

El Trasgo intento cogedlo desprevenido y recibiendo en su mandíbula, la respuesta del aventurero. El golpe causo tal impacto en el rostro, viéndose en la obligación de tomar distancia, llevándose la mano a la zona afectada y aullando por el dolor.

–¡41!– dijo.

Él dio otro salto y esquivando con suma facilidad los restos de los repugnantes seres. El último golpe provoco que la cabeza del Trasgo reventara como si fuera un tomate, cayendo al suelo y esparciéndose por doquier.

–Otro.

Soltó un jadeo, contemplo toda su armadura cubierta por sangre y mugre, vio por la rendija de su yelmo a todos los asquerosos, completamente muertos fueran por los ataques de la Bruja, los golpes del Lancero o él. Estaba cansado, deseaba acabar con ellos y su líder, luego cobrar su recompensa y regresar a la granja, necesitaba descansar.

A pesar de su temible reputación, existían ciertas ocasiones donde su espíritu flaqueaba y deseaba regresar a su niñez. Lamentablemente con solo añorar su tierna y sencilla infancia, los gritos y recuerdos lo invadían, especialmente lo sucedido a su hermana, volvió a jadear y cogiendo su garrote.

–¿Una muerte en la cama por vejez? ¿Una muerte contra ellos? ¿O simplemente vivo para matar?– se pregunto.

Busco al próximo para descargar su rabia. Habían muertos por todos lados, otros se arrastraban para salir de esa orgía de sangre y muerte.

–¡Fenómeno!– grito el Lancero.

Strus a lomo de su montura se abalanzó sobre él. Fue un rápido movimiento, logro sujetar e interponer parte de una lanza y el lobo trataba de romperla, el líder de la horda desvaino un cuchillo curvo toscamente elaborado, el aventuro utilizaba todas sus fuerzas para mantenerlo a raya y dijo:

–¡Primer lobo!...

–¡¿Qué?!– pronuncio Strus.

El Lancero con un certero golpe, derribo al lobo que lanzo un último aullido y Strus rodó por el suelo. Se coloco de pie dispuesto en atacar nuevamente a su objetivo, el aventurero desvaino su espada corta poniéndose en guardia, el Lancero derribaba a otro Goblin dejando a su suerte a su compañero.

–¡42!– dijo Goblin Slayer, fletando las rodillas.

–Ni me has matado…voy a convertir tu cráneo en mi nueva copa y le daré tus huesos a mis lobos– contesto Strus.

–¡42!– replicó Goblin Slayer.

Strus solo logro dar un mísero paso, la hoja de la espada lo atravesó por la nuca, despedazando la lengua, soltando los dientes y ahogándose con su propia sangre. Los Goblins restantes se quedaron petrificados con ver a la Bruja con la mano alzada, lanzando una segunda espada con un hechizo de levitación y atravesando la columna vertebral de Strus.

–¡42!– dijo nuevamente Goblin Slayer.

Los restantes seguidores de Strus vieron a su líder caer y los aldeanos liderados por Travis. Se encargaron de la última parte del trabajo utilizando sus herramientas de trabajo.

–Me debes una ronda– dijo el Lancero ayudándolo a colocarlo de pie.

–El trabajo aún no termina– contesto Goblin Slayer. –Debes ir a la guarida y poner fin a todo este asunto.

–¡Que esperamos!– dijo la Bruja.

 _ **Una hora después, en la Fortaleza de los Goblins.**_

–¡Nada!– anuncio Goblin Slayer junto al Lancero.

–Todos están muertos– dijo el Lancero.

Los aldeanos intercambiaron miradas y comentarios en voz baja. Los aventureros se internaron en la guarida de Strus encontrando solo armas oxidadas, viejas prendas de vestir, cráneos de incontables victimas, restos de animales, baratijas y madera acumulada.

Exploraron cada rincón de la fortaleza, pasajes anexos, cuartos secretos y niveles inferiores. Aparentemente el plan era llevar a todos, los Goblins para arrasar el poblado y comerte toda clase de ultrajes contra las mujeres.

En cambio los hombres simplemente serian torturados, sometidos a ciertos juegos para el deleite de los malditos seres y finalmente muertos.

La Bruja prefería dar por terminado el trabajo y regresar al gremio para obtener el resto de la paga. Solo necesitaba esperar la última palabra de su singular compañero y el Lancero hablo:

–Esa brea que utilizan...o mejor dicho es tiempo de dejarla correr hacia el interior y dar por terminado el asunto. En caso que algunos de ellos lograran burlarse de nosotros, la brea hará lo restante del trabajo.

Los hombres más fornidos fueron los encargados de bajar los barriles rellenos completamente de brea y liberar el viscoso líquido al interior de la guarida.

Por los siguientes minutos iban y venían de los carromatos. Los tres aventureros demostraban sentirse algo más aliviados, por poner fin a su trabajo, solo quedaba el asunto del pago restante que les fue prometido por Travis, los aldeanos continuaban en su tarea y el singular aventurero estudio a la distancia a la hija de su empleador.

–Se parece… en parte, ella era más alta y bonita… pero hice una promesa en protegerlas a todas, sin importar quienes fueran, matare a todos los Goblins del mundo…aunque me lleve toda una vida– reflexionó para sí mismo, el Goblin Slayer.

Cuando el último barril de brea fue colocado al interior de la guarida, los habitantes contemplaron a la bruja conjurar un hechizo de fuego, lanzando al interior de la morada. Solo fue cuestión de segundos para un gran ¡Boom!, extendiéndose bajo el suelo, los niveles superiores con toda violencia.

Los aldeanos celebraron y maldijeron a los repugnantes seres. Travis junto a su única hija se acercaron a los tres aventureros demostrando su agradecimiento por defender la aldea y poner en su lugar a los Goblins.

–Solo espero que se queden esta noche con nosotros, celebraremos por vencerlos y nos queda hablar de lo prometido, aunque en parte mentí…solo espero que no existan algún resentimiento– dijo Travis.

–Bueno…– logro decir el Lancero.

–No se preocupe, sea lo que nos ofrezca a modo de compensación nos bastara…una cena y algo de beber– dijo Goblin Slayer. –Un baño con agua tibia para mi compañera.

–Me leyó la mente– se dijo la Bruja.

–Es algo raro pero... no es tan malo– pensó el Lancero.

Padre e hija intercambiaron una mirada e invitando a su morada a los tres aventureros para una cena y retribuir su esfuerzo por aceptar tan peligrosa misión.

 _ **Media-noche.**_

Los tres aventureros cargaron el carromato, habían cumplido su misión, les pagaron entre pieles y ciertas especias bastante escasas de su región de origen. El invierno estaba cerca, era el momento preciso para regresar y descansar.

El primero en conducir el carromato sería el Lancero y lo remplazaría el Goblin Slayer en la siguiente tramo del viaje. La luna se encontraba en lo más alto y ellos debían partir.

–¿Listo?– pregunto la Bruja fumando su pipa.

–Sí, todo listo y dispuesto– contesto el Lancero.

–¡Es hora!– replicó Goblin Slayer. –El invierno se acerca y nosotros debemos descansar.

Los dos aventureros intercambiaron una mirada por su compañero.

En el fondo con todo lo sucedido en torno al largo viaje, luchar contra los Goblin de Strus y el viaje de regreso, merecían un descanso. Y con el amparo de la luna en lo más alto, emprendieron el viaje de regreso.

En cuanto a los pobladores continuaban con su celebración.

* * *

 **Continuara en el próximo capítulo queridos lectores o mejor dicho en el epilogo de la historia.**

 **Aprovechando para hacer cierre quiero decir que tengo en mente una segunda historia de GoblinSlayer pero necesito algo más de tiempo para desarrollarla y sin duda alguna ser mucho más extensa.**

 **Igual deseo que mi segunda historia, sea más impactante pero quiero mantener la esencia de los personajes e incluir más. Tampoco tengo muy claro la fecha de la próxima o segunda historia, tal vez la publique en el transcurso del año 2020….posiblemente en la segunda parte del año.**

 **Ahora vamos con los reviews:**

 **Guest:** Disculpa por el retrasó de la publicación, en fin aquí la tenemos y en el siguiente es el cierre definitivo.

 **Por último, nos queda realizar la publicación del epilogo, tampoco creo que sea tan extenso solo será…."Todos siguen con lo suyo"…ahora solo deben ser un poco más paciente antes de finales de este mes de Octubre, tendré el epilogo.**

 **Nos vemos pronto…buen mes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola lectores de Goblin Slayer, les doy la bienvenida al último capítulo o epilogo de la historia.**

 **Bien espero que disfrutaran de la actualización pasada. Debo reconocer que me sorprendió bastante la aceptación de mi primera historia, lo cual les agradezco de todo corazón, espero que disfruten de este breve epílogo, tampoco deseaba hacer algo tan extenso ni complicado, solo algo simple pero a la vez significativo.**

 **En torno lo que hable sobre tener una segunda historia, sin duda alguna la publicare en el transcurso de la segunda parte del próximo año, debido a mis estudios universitarios especialmente por estar concluyéndolos y deseo, trabajar debidamente la siguiente historia para que puedan disfrutarla, obviamente sera más extensa y con un trasfondo diferente a esta historia.**

 **Vamos con los reviews:**

 **Kaiserofdarkness:** Muchas gracias, espero que disfrutaras de la torno a la siguiente historia ya mencione mis intenciones para la segunda parte del próximo año, animo con tu historia, e igual estaré pendiente sí la pública.

 **Por último damos inicio a este capítulo final o epílogo.**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

 **Dos semanas después, en la granja.**

–¡¿Crees que caiga nieve?!– pregunto.

–Tal vez– contesto y lanzando una rápida mirada. –Posiblemente… pero vendrá la nieve. Tuvimos la semana pasada varios días de lluvia.

–Ya veo– contesto Goblin Slayer, cogiendo otro clavo y golpeándolo con el martillo.

La Chica Vaquera solo esbozo una tenue sonrisa por su amigo de infancia. Goblin Slayer junto a sus dos singulares compañeros, regresaron en medio de una fuerte lluvia, trayendo consigo pieles y algunas especies poco comunes en esa región. El aventurero al presentarse nuevamente en la granja simplemente se desplomo y durmió por tres días, e incluso su equipo protector tuvo que ser enviado al herrero para reparaciones y limpieza del óxido.

Los últimos días ambos se dedicaban a cumplir labores de limpieza, reparaciones y cuidado de los animales de la granja.

El aventurero apenas había hablado de su misión, ella solo agradecía que su amado amigo de infancia regresara junto a su persona y pudieran pasar algo de tiempo de calidad, aunque fueran en mantener la granja.

–Vi algo– dijo Goblin Slayer.

–¿Qué viste?– pregunto.

–Una chica.

–¿Una chica?– se dijo y ladeando la cabeza.

–Se parecía a mi hermana mayor– replicó. –No eran tan bonita, ni alta y ella está muerta, esa chica no era mi hermana.

La Chica Vaquera solo bajo la mirada y recordando a la hermana mayor del Goblin Slayer. Ella siempre fue gentil con su persona.

–Ella estaría orgullosa– dijo la Chica Vaquera.

–Ya veo– contesto sin mayor emoción. –Mi armadura estará lista mañana.

–¿Iras por otra misión?– pregunto y cargando un enorme cilindro para la leche de las vacas.

–Tal vez– contesto. –O tal vez descansé un par de días más, en la oficina central ni han llegado misiones… es invierno y los Goblins se esconden buscando un lugar cálido antes de reanudar sus pillajes.

Mantuvo su sonrisa de felicidad oculta por las palabras de su amigo de infancia.

–Yo debo ir a ver a las gallinas y luego debemos acarear madera al interior de la casa… se ha puesto algo más helado– señalo.

–Yo seguiré aquí reparando y apenas termine te ayudo– contesto Goblin Slayer en tono sereno.

En cuanto al Lancero y Bruja apenas regresaron, fueron llamados a las oficinas centrales del Adventurer's Guild.

Un importante noble de una región vecina requería sus servicios para tratar con algunos ogros que estaba merodeando por la zona e incluso la Bruja le pidió al Goblin Slayer acompañarlos, solo dio como respuesta "Goblins"… esa misma tarde los dos aventureros emprendieron su viaje.

El Goblin Slayer maniobro el martillo en el aire y viendo las nubes.

–Con la nieve será más fácil descubrir pisadas de Goblins por los alrededores– continuando con las reparaciones en el exterior de la casa junto a su amiga de infancia.

* * *

 **Solo les quiero decir a ustedes lectores, hemos llegado al final de esta historia, FIN!**

 **Nos vemos… tal vez pronto o quién sabe.**


End file.
